Suppressors are attached to a barrel of a firearm and used to, for example, reduce the amount of noise and visible muzzle flash generated by firing. Suppressors reduce noise by allowing the rapidly expanding gases from the firing of the projectile to be decelerated and cooled through a series of hollow chambers. The trapped gas exits the suppressor over a long period of time and at a greatly reduced velocity, producing less noise. Suppressors operate to reduce muzzle blast by reducing and controlling the energy level of the propellant gases accompanying the projectile as it leaves the muzzle end of the firearm. While useful in reducing noise and muzzle flash of a firearm, suppressors may cause unwanted debris to accumulate near the muzzle end of a firearm.